Dog
by Naikaiyuki
Summary: Naruto is inlove with kiba one of the most feared people in his school a person who's a heart breaker, violent, agressive, short tempured and a sex addict. why the hell would he love someone like that! i own nothing but the plot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hi!" i wanted to write this story in replace of forced love when it ends and before i start part 2 of it. it's a KibaNaru and yep Naruto is a little bit of a sissy in this one and kiba is agressive and animal like. If you want to read it i'll keep it but if not well you know. also i can update quickly like i use to because my comeputers fixed yay! so don't think i'm going to abandon my other stories.

(preview)

"hey Naruto what's that note for?" hinata asked with a smile

"i'm going to give it to Kiba, i-i think it's time to tell him how i feel-"

"Naruto how many time do i have to tell you kiba is no good you see how he treats people." Hinata said cutting him off her voice was filled with worry.

"well i think i can change him, just let me do this Hinata."

"Naruto i just don't want to see you get hurt."

"i got this ok." Naruto smiled hoping hinata would leave him alone about it.

"yeah ok." she said with a sigh.

she didn't even know why Naruto even liked kiba yeah kiba was a looker but he goes around breaking peoples hearts and bodies. Kiba never keep a relationship the longest relationship he had was only for a single week, he'd just fuck you, leave you and past you to sasuke for him to do the same. But Naruto thought he could be different in kiba eyes he'd been inlove with the guy since middle school just being in the same class with the guy made his heart go wild.

"see ya later Hinata!" Naruto said running off."

"yeah see ya later." Hinata prayed it would go as Naruto planned. she imagined Naruto getting rejected and he'd start crying and boy did Kiba hate sissy wimps. he'd probably beat the hell out of Naruto for crying over him.

Naruto ran all the way to kiba's locker placing the note through the little rents. he was so shock how he did it so confidently. his heart was pounding. what was kiba going to do when he saw the note? what would his reaction be? millions of thoughts raced through his head. but today was the day he would maybe get kiba as his lover. Hopefully. _"shit there he is!" _Naruto shouted in his head running over to his locker that was somewhat farter down from kiba's

Kiba was heading down the the hall to his locker with sasuke and Neji he had only his gym shorts on and a towel wrapped around his neck and did that body look good! all those perfectly toned muscles that skin even his shorts were sliding down a little teasing us of getting a look at even a little part of his manhood.

"hey neji can i come over today?" kiba asked putting in the combination to his locker.

"why?"

"what do you mean why! i wanna fuck!"

"you can't come over today my people are going to be home."

"do you think i fucking care?"

"i know you don't but i do and were not doing it today..see you guys later im going to get a snack or something." Neji was about to take his leave but kiba grabbed him and slammed him into the lockers taking both of his hands and placing the above his head. Neji winced at Kiba's tight grip hoping those sharp nails didn't go into his skin. Naruto jumped in fear it was scary seeing kiba like this

"are you telling me no?" kiba growled. Neji was scared out of his mind he hated seeing kiba mad. The things that kiba did to people when they piss him off. there was no way in hell he wanted to be one of his victums. Neji calmed himself down. "i'm not telling you no kiba i just can"t do it today."

Naruto thought Neji was lucky to be dominated by kiba. he wanted to be in Neji's place right now being yelled at and held against his will by those strong arms. _"god ima freak." _Naruto thought.

"if i can't get it today you want ever feel me again." kiba whispered inot Neji's ear.

"no! i'm sorry maybe we can go do it in the bathroom!.." Neji grabbed both ends of the towel that was arounds the dogs neck pulling kiba close. Kiba must be really good in bed to have Neji acting like that. like a hungry whore.

"that's a good boy neji." Kiba said letting go of Neji's arms.

Naruto pretend to mess around in his locker waiting for that damn animal to read the letter. "hey kiba looks like you got a crush heheh." sasuke said waving the letter around in his hand.

"huh?" kiba grabbed the letter and read it. he smirked wildly at it. "nice this person wants me to meet him after school by the gym tomorrow."

"you going to go?" sasuke asked.

"yeah! somebodies like offering me to fuck them!"

"i'm pretty sure they're not." Neji said getting jealous

"if you don't want him you can always give em to me." sasuke said leaving.

"yeah i got ya!" kiba replyed.

Naruto eyes were widen kiba thinks the letter was about that! this is going to be tough. he prayed to himself that he'd survive tomorrow.

(review if i should keep it see ya!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Hi guys uh lets me see umm (wolfpacfan) yeah I did rush through that first chapter and I might rush through this one so please forgive me. Anyway I write all my stories off the top of my head any I'm not really liking this chapter very much plus I'm not a really good writer but I'm going to take writing it seriously on the 3rd chapter. Thanks for the review guys they give me motivation to continue.

"Did you do it Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah I'm going to meet him tomorrow."

"You want me to come with you?

"No its ok I have to do this on my own."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep see you later Hinata I got to head to the grocery store and pick up some things before I miss my show heh heh!"

"Yeah see you tomorrow Naruto." She said waving bye.

Naruto stopped by Cake's food market on his way from school to get what he always would get cups of ramen and juice. He was so happy that he gets to meet Kiba tomorrow but then again scared. What if Kiba rejects him? What if he laughs at him? What if he is disappointed that it's me and not some totally hot chick or guy?

"What am I worried about I'm hot." Naruto said taking one of the packs of ramen off the shelf.

"That would be $ 5.50 Naruto." A blonde girl named Ino said. "You come here every day and get the same stuff you never get tiered of eating that stuff?"

"Nope not really ramen is the best thing that ever happened to me."

"If you say so." Ino handed Naruto his receipt.

"See ya." Naruto said taking it out of her hand and walking away.

When Naruto got home he hurried up and popped his ramen into the microwave and ran and got out of his school clothes. "Its 4:28 came home just in time." Naruto got his ramen out of the microwave and sat on the couch grabbing the remote and turning on TV to his show. After his show went off Naruto went into a trance. He eyes was glued to the walls as he thought about tomorrow. If Kiba were his he would make that dog forget there even any humans left on this earth. He wants only those animal like eyes on him. He knew Kiba probably wouldn't be faithful to him. He knew Kiba was going to try to fuck him about 2 or 3 day after they start dating…..if they start dating. Naruto dozed off into sleep thinking about the matter.

(Next day)

"Good morning lady Tsunade." Naruto said taking a seat in his desk.

"Good morning Naruto."

"Hi Naruto good morning Lady Tsunade." Hinata said running into class all out of breath.

"Good morning Hinata in a rush are we?"

"hehe kinda I'll be fine." She said also taking a seat across from Naruto's.

Shikamaru one of Tsunade's lazy students well he's the only one walked into the class room and took his seat all the way in the back. He was the smartest guy in this school. "Good morning Shikamaru."

"Good morning." He said placing his head on the desk.

"Had a rough night Shikamaru?" Hinata asked.

"No it's just coming to school is just a drag.. I could be relaxing at home sleep."

"You got that right." Naruto said leaning back in his desk.

"Hey Tsunade baby."

Naruto looked up to see Kiba walking into his classroom. Naruto's heart was about to rip through his chest. Hinata looked over to see Naruto's reaction she can see how nervous he was in was weird to her.

"What do you want Kiba go to class."

"Calm down I left my book in here yesterday and I came to get it."

"Well hurry up and get it and get out."

"You know Tsunade that attitude doesn't do anything but turn me on." Kiba said grabbing his book off a table.

"Out Kiba!"

"Sooner or later babe I'm going to be deep inside of ya!" saying that Kiba left out door. Kiba had no shame in his words her really didn't give a fuck who you were if he wanted something from you he'd let you know.

"That animal gets on my last nerve he just doesn't learn does he like getting suspended. Tsunade said.

"Naruto look at what you're going to have to deal with that guy is like a dog in heat. Hinata said covering her face.

"Don't worry Hinata." Naruto was a little heartbroken for some reason.

School was almost out and Naruto thought he was about to faint. Every time he saw Kiba he was hitting on some girl or boy grabbing their ass or just saying sexual things to em.

(4th block)

Naruto was headed towards the bathroom when he heard a familiar voice arguing with another familiar voice. Before he went to the bathroom he peeked his head around the corner to see Sai and Sasuke.

"Come on Neji don't be that way you know how much I hate begging for it." Sasuke grabbed Sai by the waist and tried to kiss his neck.

"Hey not here ahh!"

"Don't worry Sai no one ever come on this hallway around this time."

"h-how would you know?" Sai said as he felt his pants being unbuttoned and pulled down.

Sasuke turned Sai around where the front part of his body was pressed against the wall.

"Hurry Sasuke." Sai hissed.

Naruto watched in horror as Sasuke unbuttoned his own pants and pulled them down enough for something big to fling out. Naruto took off down the hall there was no way in hell he was going to be there another second.

(5th block)

The imagine of sasuke's thing flinging out like that replayed in Naruto's head. _Why was this kinda hot when he picture it was Kiba? _It was a little awkward that Sasuke was in his last block class. And he sat like 2 seat across from him Sakura sat between them.

It wasn't long before the bell was going to ring. Naruto was beginning to chicken out but there was no way he was going to turn back now.

"Hey Naruto you ok why are you blushing hehe!" Sakura asked. "Are you thinking about me?"

"What? Uh oh no I wasn't."

"hahaha I'm just messing with ya." She said pushing him gently.

"Yeah heh heh." He laughed.

"I think about you Sakura."

"huh?" Sakura knew what he said she just said "huh" to make sure.

"I think about you taking me in your bed and screaming my name as I'm deep inside of you."

"What!" she yelled blushing like crazy.

Sasuke chuckled and turned back around in his seat. Sakura just sat in silence still blushing hoping nobody but her heard what Sasuke said.

_What a perv. _Naruto thought.

*Riiiiiiiiiing*

When the bell rung Sakura ran out the door. Naruto took a deep breath as he began heading to the gym.

"Naruto wait!" Hinata yelled running up to Naruto. "Are you going to meet Kiba now?"

"Yeah."

"I wish you best of luck Naruto."

"Yeah thanks Hinata." Naruto said walking away.

Hinata was still worried. Kiba wasn't someone Naruto should be fucking with.

_Just a little way to go and I'll be there._ Naruto thought as he went out the school back doors walking down the breezeway to the gym. Once he made it to the gym he felt like he was going to die. He wanted to just run away. He took a seat on a brick bench that was on the outside of the gym. He pulled out his cell phone to try to calm himself down but his hands were shaking he could barley think.

"Hey are you the guy that wrote this note?" Kiba called out as he approached Naruto.

Naruto felt as he forgot everything his Name how to breathe how to talk everything when he heard Kiba's voice. He was scared to look up from his seat and look Kiba in the eyes.

"The fucks wrong with you? You didn't hear me?"

"Yeah I wrote the note!" Naruto shouted calmly as he stood up from his seat.

"What are you confessing to me or something?" Kiba asked.

Naruto was too scared to answer his question.

"You're pissing me the fuck off!"

"y-yeah i-im confessing to you..i always wanted to for a long-"

"Yeah alright I'll be your boyfriend." Kiba said cutting him off.

"what…r-really."

"yeah you're a nice piece of ass I would like to fuck."

"wha-what!"

Kiba should be use to people confessing to him. Confessing to him it was like an easy quick fuck and that's what he saw Naruto as something he wanted to fuck and get out the way but he knew he had to be a little patient. Naruto started crying he was so happy Kiba was his.

Kiba growled to this. _Is this guy that damn happy to be with an asshole like me. What a fucking idiot._

"What the fuck are you crying for?" kiba barked.

"I'm just so happy."

_Yep getting inside him was going to be easy._ Kiba thought. "Give me your number you have one right?" kiba asked.

"Yeah can I see you phone." Naruto asked wiping away his tears. Kiba handed him his phone and Naruto put his number in.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Kiba said walking away.

"yeah." Naruto had the biggest smile on his face. Which Kiba caught a glimpse of. This boy was quite handsome he wondered why he didn't see the yellow head before.

"hey whats your name?"

"I-it's Naruto Uzumaki."

Xxxxx

Naruto was telling Hinata how happy he was. Hinata knew that Naruto was going to get his heart broken and it was nothing she could do about it.

(With, Sasuke, Kiba,neji, and Gaara at sasuke's house)

"So did you meet that person after school?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah his name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hey that guy takes a class with me."

"I heard of him." Gaara added.

"What did he want?" Neji asked getting mad.

"He confessed to me nothing big. Don't worry Neji I'm not letting you go just yet heh heh heh. Just thinking about what I'm going to do to him is making me horny… Hey Neji wanna go fuck."

" o-ok but not in here." _It's not like I have a choice._

"Sasuke can I borrow your room?" Kiba asked.

"Fuck no! go into the guest room. See you guys later I have business to handle at Sai's house"

"I'm going home." Gaara said getting up from the sofa and leaving.

(Well that's it for that kinda rushed through this chapter though if you didn't like it I'll make up for it in the next one. Kinda didn't like it myself XP I know I made mistakes so please don't tell me about em lol)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3: Day 1

Naruto's heart was pounding with excitement and fear what was this day with Kiba was going to be like? What was this was all just a bad idea? Kiba had text Naruto the other day saying they were supposed to be going on a date to get to know each other better but really Kiba was just trying to get into Naruto's pants as fast as he could. The longest he told himself he was going to give that damn blonde was a single week. Kiba don't like waiting on ass too long.

"So you're going to see Kiba?" Hinata asked.

"Jeez Hinata you have to stop worrying about me."

"yeah your right." She gave a small chuckle. But she was still worried about Naruto. She remembered her cousin Neji was probably still Kiba's bitch. How can she forget about Neji? How can Naruto forget?

"if things get bad I'll call you."

She nodded her head. "how long it's going to be before he comes and pick you up?"

"I don't know but I should head home and get ready."

"want me to walk with you?"

"if you want." Naruto said leaving out of Hinata's room. With her following be hide.

"If my dad was home I could have drove you." She said.

"it's ok I kinda like walking."

On the way to Naruto house Hinata couldn't take her eyes off his face. He seemed so happy she kinda felt bad for wanting to keep Naruto away from Kiba but what if Naruto turn out like her cousin Neji being one of Kiba's whores Neji was barley at home he was always off doing what that dog wanted.

"H-Hey Naruto did Kiba tell you if him and Neji were still together?"

"huh? W-well if he's with me right now do you think he's still with Neji." Naruto said. _Why is she always trying to stop me._

"Naruto are you forgetting what kinda person Kiba is?"

"I know I know."

"just ask him when you see him ok. b-but just don't be straight forward with it!"

"yeah."

(Naruto's house)

"I'll see you later Hinata."

"hm." She nodded.

Naruto ran all thought his house getting ready to go with Kiba where were they going anyway? Naruto was all ready to go all he could do now was wait. Naruto jumped up to his phone vibrating in his back pocket. he answered the phone on quickly as he could.

"h-hello"

"hey puppy you ready to go?"

"yes."

"well i'm outside waiting."

"oh ok! i'll be right there!"

Naruto grabbed his house keys and ran out the door to see kiba waiting in some black car.

"will you hurry your ass up." kiba said camly.

"s-sorry!"

naruto rapidly got into kiba's car. It smelled kinda weird but it wasn't a bad smell.

"where we goin?" Naruto asked.

"no where special baby just to my house."

"t-to your h-house?"

"isn't that what i just said?"

"why are we going there." naruto asked as kiba started up back up the car and pulled off.

"to get to know eachother better puppy."

"oh ok."

the car ride to kiba's place was pretty akward. Naruto was scared to even take a peek at the beast only place he looked was down at his lap to also see his fingers twirling up together. when they finally made it there Naruto was happy to see kiba's house. "your parents don"t mind me coming over?"

"oh they"re not at home, just you and me baby."

_Just us two?_

"come on Naruto." kiba said as he opened the door leading Naruto to his room.

"whoa!" Naruto panicked at seeing a large white dog walk towards them.

"heh heh don't worry thats just akamaru he won't bite."

"can i-i pet him?"

"yeah go ahead."

"you guys keep this horse inside the house?" Naruto said getting down and petting the dog attempting to make a joke that kiba surely didn"t laugh at.

"yeah he does what he wants. now come on." kiba pulled Naruto back up to his feet and and grabbed him by one of his waist leading him to his room. once Naruto made it there he was surprised to see his room was clean and had a nice sent.

"wanna sit on the bed with me?" kiba said already taking a seat. "come on puppy."

Kiba could almost smell the fear that came off Naruto's body it was too much of a turn on. he watched Naruto take a seat that wasn't even that close to him it was almost funny. "so tell me when did you start liking me."

"w-well i always liked you for a while now!"

"how come you never told me puppy?"

"i-it was because you always had a someone special to you i-i didn't want to come between it.

Naruto was such a liar he didn't even care if Kiba had a partner because he knew him and neji were seeing eachother.

"are you a virgin?"

"w-what!"

"have you even fucked before or been fucked?"

"n-no"

"you like me don't ya?"

"y-yes"

"you wanna kiss me?" kiba asked sliding closer to Naruto.

"well i-i- uh umm i."

kiba pulled Naruto by the back oh his neck into his lips. Naruto eyes flung open this was actually happening he was kissing the guy he claimed to love so much. It was really rough and he could feel kiba"s fangs scrapping his lips. the second kiba tongue entered his mouth he could feel his body go limp. giving into to kiba's kiss comepletly. he soon regained himself when kiba attacked his neck bitting, sucking and licking all over his neck and collarbone.

"ah kiba w-wait."

"what's wrong?" kiba said taking a even stronger bite out of that soft sweet flesh moments after licking over it.

"umm!" naruto moaned trying to hold back his voice. "we can't haa!"

"you said you liked me didn't it don"t you wanna be fucked by me." kiba said taking hold of Naruto's hands and placing them on his own almost harden manhood. Naruto could feel kiba member. It was hot and trobbing and it was scaring the shit out of him but he couldn't help but think about what it actually looked like underneath those clothes.

"hey what are you!" Naruto snatched his hand away from kiba's member.

"sorry puppy you moaning like that makes me want to do things to you like pound you into this bed. look Naruto i'm not such a sweet person so don't think what even comes out of my mouth is going to be."

"i'm just not use to these type of things." Naruto said pulling himself together

"i'll teach you."

Naruto eyes wondered off to see that kiba was still hard. _damn it i hope he didn't see me look at that part of him!"_

*riiiing*

Kiba pulled his phone out of his back pocket to get a call from sasuke.

"hey where are you."

"i'm at home didn't i go over this with you?"

"yeah i know i know i just thought you would be done taking care of buissness." sasuke said "is that kiba!" another voice in the back ground asked.

"is that neji? why is he with you? i didn't give him up just yet sasuke!" kiba growled.

"don't worry flea bag i'm just taking him home i saw him walking so i'm giving him a ride."

"yeah whatever call back later sasuke." kiba hung up the phone an threw it to the side.

"who i-is Neji to you?" Naruto asked. he was so scared hearing the answer.

"fuck buddy."

"your still with him?"

"yeah he gives me good sex." Kiba layed back on the bed and put his hands behind his head.

"but your w-with me y-you shouldn-"

"don't worry tomorrow i'm going to let him go alright so don't asked anymore fucking question about it. as a matter of fact i'll call him over and handle things today."

"ok."

"how about we go on a date or something tomorrow?"

"really."

"yeah."

This made Naruto exsteamly happy.

Kiba reached over and grabbed his phone from the place that he randomly threw it in and called sasuke back.

"hello"

"hey sasuke come over to my house and bring neji with you."

"why?"

"damn it just do it"

"yeah ok whatever." sasuke rolled his eyes and hung up the phone.

about 30 minutes past before sasuke made it there.

it was weird seing neji face to face it always has been.

"your my cousin's friend Naruto am i right?" neji asked.

"y-yes."

"hey sasuke take him home for me i need to talk to neji."

"kiba i'm not a fucking taxi cab."

The real reason for Kiba wanting neji to come over so was to fuck him he had got all hard from making out with Naruto and Naruto wouldn't even help him with his problem and it was no way he was going to get blue balls!

A/N: um i wasn't really finished with this chapter but i just put it up here because i haven't updated in a while


	4. Chapter 4

(not beta'd)

Chapter4

The car ride home with Sasuke was pretty awkward.

"so Naruto what did you and Kiba do? Did you guys get it in?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh? n-no!"

"i know it's pretty early in you guys little relationship but you should let him have it soon or he'll leave you."

"I'm not worried about that."

"heh! what make you think your any different than the other people Kiba has dated?"

"I'll get through to him, I'll make sure he'll only look at me."

"You know what Naruto i wish you good luck on that happening. I'll tell you this don't make him mad, if you do make sure you can make up for it with that ass of yours.

"wha-?"

"Look Naruto Kiba is the type to get angry fast and the only thing that can calm him down is sex or ripping apart the person who made him angry. I remember when he tried to fuck me because this guy had made him furious and there was no way that he could get to em, but that shit wasn't going to happen because nothing is coming inside of me! If Kiba's not tearing up someones ass his dick sure is. I heard angry sex wit Kiba is amazing; sometimes make me want to do it with him."

Naruto wished he didn't hear anything that came out of that idiots mouth. He figured he knew everything about kiba but he was going to try to get as much information about kiba as possible from Sasuke.

"Do you know if Kiba has ever fallen in love?"

"Hell i don't think so."

"what did he think of Neji?"

"sex buddy, a good fuck, his toy-"

"was he always like that?" Naruto said cutting him off.

"ever since middle school."

"..."

"that's when your guy kiba lost his v-card, he always had the same personality but when he got a piece of ass he went wild."

"i see...oh! turn on this street." Naruto said pointing in his streets direction.

When Naruto made it home he wished the car ride when have been a little longer so that he could get a little more info on Kiba. "Thanks." he said getting out of Sasuke's car.

_Maybe i should call him_

Naruto was sitting on his sofa staring into space on what he should do. He was kinda scared to call Kiba on the fact that he might be busy and get mad. "I'll just call Hinata." dialing Hinata's number; he wished that it was Kiba's instead but he knew later would be a better time to call him

"Hello."

"Oh hey Naruto what's up?"

"Hey Hinata."

"why do you sound sad Naruto things aren't going well with Kiba?"

"It's not that Neji's is over Kiba's house and there's no telling what they're doing; he said that he was going to basically break up with Neji but i kinda don't trust that as much as i want to."

"You should call him later."

"yeah I'm gonna set things straight with him."

"W-what do you mean Naruto?"

"i mean I'm going to tell him that i don't want him being around Neji anymore."

"I don't think you should do that."

"why not?"

"I know Kiba Naruto, i saw how he was with Neji and he has a pretty bad temper. He really doesn't like being told what to do."

"I'm not going to boss him around Hinata i just going to settle things a little better between us."

"well Naruto you better choose your words wisely..oh Naruto sorry but i have to go bye!"

"Now what am i suppose to do?"

Naruto hung up his phone and went into his bedroom. Laying there in his bed day dreaming about his future with Kiba. Both of them cuddling on the his couch watching TV also going out every weekend even when they get older have a adopted kid and a big house.

"so cool." Naruto said almost screaming like some fan girl just thinking about it. 30 minutes had past by and Naruto had drifted off into sleep. It was around 12:39 when Naruto was awaken by his phone."Who the hell can this be, Hinata?"

"Hello"

"hey Puppy you up?"

"Yeah I'm up!"

"i wanna talk."

"Y-yeah me too Kiba!"

Nothing can describe how happy Naruto was getting a call from Kiba.

"would ya stop yellin!"

"S-sorry i was just really happy."

"so what ya doin up this late?"

"i was actually going to bed till you called."

"Bed huh you want me to join ya?"

"uh-um-uh!"

"heh heh,just pretend like I'm there with ya pup. Knowing me i would probably be fucking the breath out of you if i was."

with this kind of talk Naruto wouldn't even know how to respond. So he just decided to bring up the Neji situation.

"Hey Kiba...did y-you break things off with Neji?"

"what?...oh yeah i did."

"so you're not going to see him again?"

"No, you're my new play toy babe so i don't need him anymore and when I get my hands on you I'm going to rip you apart."

"r-rip me apart!?"

"yeah,when i'm fuckin ya."

"but that sounds like it h-hurts."

"it will, but it'll feel really good after while Naruto trust me"

"i-i"

"just imagine me pounding into you as you're screaming and beggin for me, then when i start hitting your sweet spot and you lose control."

"Kiba i-"

"how about we go on a date tomorrow Naruto just you and me." Kiba said cutting him off.

"yeah i love to go!"

"I'll call you around 5:00 we'll go where ever you want; sounds good?"

"yeah!"

"I'm looking forward to it puppy so don't let me down with some boring as date; I want it to be worth it. I'll scratch your back you scratch mine."

"i-i wont let you down!"

Naruto knew what Kiba was trying to do but that didn't mean he wasn't looking forward to going on a date with him.

"I'm going to go ahead and call it a night so I'll just see you tomorrow pup."

"okay goodnight."

"yeah night."

a chill tore through Naruto's body when he thought about the day when he actually was going to let kiba hold him. He knew a guy like Kiba was not going to be gentle at all, but god why was he looking forward to it!.

"what's wrong with me, I'm actually the perv here too."  
Naruto pulled his blanket over his head and drifted back to sleep.

A/N: i know I'm an asshole. :(


End file.
